The Beginning
by Andie2
Summary: Raven Finds out that her real father is Charles Exavior after her mother dies and he left her mother when she was with child.
1. The Beginning

The Beginning

ŒBy: Andrea Thimmes•

Chapter One

It was a hot afternoon on the Mexican boarder and Raven was looking though her mothers' cedar chest, trying to get a couple more images of her in her thoughts before she left. She didn't know where she was going to go, but she knew that she had to leave this lonely lifeless place that she once called home. After her mother died Raven lost all hope of ever felling like a normal person.

"Mama made me feel like I belonged in this world and she is the only one that made me feel loved now what am I going to do?" 

As she sat there looking through all of her mother's letters that she collected through the years she stumbled across a letter from a man named Exavior. This was her mothers lover before she met Ravens father, The letter read:

Dear Chastity,

My dear love I am writing this to you to tell you that the news of you being with child has put a huge burden on me and on you, and think that it is the best that you and I are no more. There is no question that I don't love you darling but it's the situation I am in with being a mutant and I don't want to put you nor our child through that kind of torment. So I think that it is best that you and seize to see each other. My dear I wish you the best of luck and raise our child well my dear and pray to god that she/he is nothing like me. I love you my darling Chastity.

Farewell with love,

Charles 

__

"That Bastard how dare he leave my mother like that when she was pregenet with me. Who in the blue hell does he think he is?"

This ignited an inferno in Ravens heart and she was bound and determined to find Exavior and punish him for what he did to her mother… 


	2. The Flight

Chapter 2 The Flight

The Flight to her destination was long and exhausting, but she was determined to find Exavior.

"When I find that man who is supposed to be my father he is going to rue the day he ever left my mother."

"Charles Exavior huh his is the leader of the X-Men what ever they are if only I could make myself one of these X-Men and become a pupil of Exaviors then it will be easy pickens."

Poor mama she must have been crushed when she found this letter. No wonder she never told me about him. She was ashamed to be a single parent by a man who abandoned he I mean what could be so bad that someone leave their fiancé and unborn child alone to face this harsh world alone? I mean why would you do that to some one that you say that you love?

" I wonder if I have powers of my own and if they are strong? I know I read peoples minds but what else would I be able to do?

Maybe this will be a good experience maybe Exavior will have a good reason for leaving yeah right…

Maybe I can meet people there and make friends there. People like me that get spat on because they're mutants and not like the others. Maybe this wont be so bad. I have all this hate and anger in side of me right now that I just want to demolish something. When will this plane ride end?


	3. A New Life

A New Life

Raven finally arrived at the airport.

"Finally that trip was so damn long."

Now to only find a flipping taxi to take me to Xaviers.

I got it all planed out, I got to Xaviers school for the gifted and enroll as a student there. Then get to know him and maybe learn a couple things. He will get to know me and then I will tell him about mama and about how bad he hurt her and then take things in to my own hands, and make his life a living hell for what he did to mama.

A few hours later she arrived in front of the mansion.

Getting out of the car she said to her self.

O.K. here it goes all I have to do is knock on the door. Its not that damn hard keep it together chica. This is muy ficil.

She walks up to the door and knocks softly at first then a little harder.

With her whole body trembling and majestic black hair blowing in the wind the door opened.

A woman with Auburn hair with a white streak in the front of her face, in a green and yellow uniform. She wore gloves and she had a saucy look to her. Like she doesn't take anybody's shit standing in the doorway asked her,

" Can Ah help ya darlin?"

Ye.. Yes I need to speak to Charles Xavier please.

Well he's away for a few months darlin on a business.

Are you here to enroll?

Yes I am actually can you help me?

Sure Ah can hunny folla me.

Raven was actually kinda relieved that Xavier was not there at that time and even better he won't be back for a while. This gave her more time to get settled in and adjusted.

OK I'm getting started and it's going OK. I made a couple friends Viper and Rogue and Remy, Logan and Hank, and Storm the weather witch. They make me feel like I'm family. A family and that is something that I haven't had before. I really look up to Rogue she is like a sister to me. And Remy is a brother to me also. She reminds of me in some ways she's feisty and she doesn't take anyone's shit either.

Then enters Viper he's a sexy hard-bodied guy with sandy blond hair, hunter green eyes and wash board stomach and a smile that is self-explanatory. His arms were as big as her tighs and that is big. He's the sweetest person that she has ever met and the instant that she saw him she fell head over heals in love with him.

His powers were quite like hers he can slither inn to your thoughts and know your deepest darkest secret. He also has the abilty to fly and he has the strenght of 30 men.

Viper is also a dream sweaper he can go into people's dreams and resond to them. He knows that I'm in love with him so he always flirts the little shit and he is always telling me that he loves me if only those words were true.

I feel so stupid I'm 20 years old and I have like a 8th grade crush how stupid!

Xavier hasn't returned yet and I'm happy because of that.

Today What a day I learned who to read peoples minds and it takes a lot out of you and if you only knew what some people thought about you wished you didn't have that power. I am so weak and my head is about to explode. Viper said that I would get used to it and then one day it wouldn't hurt anymore. 

I went back to my room and got in to my Titans jersey and plopped on my bed and turned out all the lights so my head would stop hurting.

__

Knock knock knock

Who is it?

It's me Viper/ Hunter can I come in?

Yeah hold stud.

I got up and opened the door and there he was standing there in front of me with a White rose and Tylenol in the other. With a huge goofy grin on his face.

Hey sweety how are you feeling?

He gave me the rose and stepped in the door, then he gave me a peck on the cheek.

My head hurts so badly it feels as if it's going to explode.

I know just the thing that will make you feel better,

Sit down and relax and let me make you happy.

The rose I gave you does not even compare to your beauty.

I gave him the biggest huge that I could ever give some on in my life.

He placed his hand on my chin and gently tillted it up words to his and kissed me sweetly and passionately. My heart was soaring and for one split is was flying. Nothing else mattered except Viper and me. After our kiss we sat and talked about every thing even about my father and he told me about how good of a man he is, and how I should just give him a chance. We fell asleep in each other's arms.

Should I give my father a chance to explain or just blow up and pummel him? 


	4. A Good Man

A Good Man

A Good Man

A good man maybe if I get to know him and ask him to tell me his side of the story. Maybe then I will find out why he left us. 

Can I get my father back?

It's been three months since I've been here and I have learned a lot. Viper has been asked to go on a special teams mission and he is scheduled to be gone for 3 weeks. I'm so happy and he's so excited. I'm also sad to because we have not been away form each other for that long before. It's going to be so hard I'm going to be…

_Knock knock _

Raven?

Yed Remy 

Xavier wants to see you cheré.

My heart dropped to my knees and I was about to start gasping for air. My face turned beat red and it got red. Now the tme has come for me to see my father.


	5. The Reunion

The Reunion

The Reunion

I was walking down the hall and I felt like it took an eternity. Finally I was there standing in front of his door, Remy opened it and we walked in. Then there he was sitting behind his desk looking so powerful. His features were strong, he had a baldhead and his eyes were intense like mine. We have the same eyes I whispered quietly to my self and remy heard me. 

What Cher what did you say?

Nothing Cajun nothing.

He had a strong looking chin, like some one how holds a lot of power.

He to my surprise was paralyzed form the waste down and he was not in a wheel chair but a hover chair. It was a nifty lookin little thing.

His torso looked strong and he had skinny legs. His aura was strong and powerful, and wise like a leader no wonder he was the leader of the X-men.

Hello Raven at last we meet my daughter.

I knew you were coming I sensed your presence.

My mouth must have hit the floor. I was so stunned that he knew who I was, and above all that he knew matter? Xavier asked.

You must think that I'm the worst person in the world.

Why do you think that?

You know why I'm here and you know that I didn't have sincere intent.

I was so mad at you for leaving us for leaving mama.

Why did you leave us?

Then I realized that I was yelling at the top of my lunges and Remy was beside me holding on to me and trying to calm me down.

Then I looked at Xavier and he was crying he was actually crying.

I then sat down and calmed down a bit and the Cajun came down and sat beside me.

Xavier dried his eyes and then came over to me and took my hands in his and told me everything about the X-men and why he had left mama and me. He left because he had to fight for every mutant and he didn't want to endanger my mother nor me.

I'm so sorry you must think dat im the worst child in the world.

Raven my dear you're not. You're my daughter and you were confused and angry. I don't hate you I Love You.

I love you to papa I can call you papa right?

Yes certainly were a family now.


End file.
